


Storm Shelter

by MaverickWerewolf



Category: Original Work, Wulfgard
Genre: Bro vore, Brore?, Demon, Gen, Non-sexual vore obviously, Protective vore, Soft Vore, Still more vore tags, Storm phobia, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickWerewolf/pseuds/MaverickWerewolf
Summary: When Kye comes crawling into Tom's tent hiding from a storm and he's still freaking out, Tom figures he can give him someplace even better.





	Storm Shelter

For once, Tom had a nice tent. Which was a good thing, because there was one hell of a storm outside.

Storms had never bothered Tom much. They were a thing, they were loud, amazing, and they came and went. Sometimes he liked to watch the lightning. He’d even been an idiot more than once and dared it by climbing to high places. At least, everyone always told him he was an idiot for that. To him, it was just plain, solid fun.

This storm, though, did rack on his nerves a little. Not because it was scary –nothing scared him much, after all – but just because it was annoyingly loud and he had sensitive ears. Very sensitive. Incredible, actually.

Still, there wasn’t much to do in a storm like this with so much whipping rain, so he stayed in that aforementioned nice tent. Made of thick skins and furs, enough to stand up against the wind, and thatched together by wood, maybe it was more like a yurt than what anybody would ordinarily call a tent. Even the hard winds lashing out between the thick forest trees outside couldn’t do much against it.

Everything around him – trees outside included – creaked and kicked up an ominous fuss, but Tom sat there quietly in the middle of it, reading a book by the light of a madly flickering candle lighting up everything in just enough dancing glow that Tom, with his amazing night eyes, could read just fine.

At night, he tended to have a tent to himself, if he got a space in the camp at all. Some nights he was way too busy running around turned into a monster and eating people. Tonight, he’d gotten lucky, with a waning crescent covered by clouds being the only thing trying to nudge him into turning. And he really wasn’t having that shit right now, thank you very much.

Things went like usual – with him being alone – until the heavy fur flap for a door flew inward, letting in a draft of wind that blew his candle right out and spattered him in a few of the wild, ripping raindrops that filled the air outside. Tom sat there blinking until his eyes adjusted again, enough to make out more than just a silhouette that’d burst into his little personal hideout.

Kye reeked of fear, so heavy Tom could taste it. Fear, sweat, his usual brimstone scent, and still _more_ fear all piled on top of each other in a heap that made Tom’s blood rush and made him pinch his eyes shut half a second just trying to keep it together.

“Kye?” he said, setting the book aside and watching as Kye stumbled in and collapsed on his ass in a heap, tail scooting back and forth along the floor like a big, scared, tapered snake with a heavy leathern spearhead for a… well, a head, and his wings recomposing to tighten up on his back.

The glowing violet eyes kind of gave Kye away. Not to mention his scent, the horns, the wings, the tail, the spiked gauntlet, the spiked shoulder pad…

Yeah. Kye was seriously impossible to mistake.

Kye sat there shivering, hugged himself with his arms and then his wings too, and let out a pathetic whimper.

“Uh.” Tom scooted closer beside him. “Kye. Talk to me. You okay?”

“I don’t like storms,” he mumbled.

Tom stopped right beside him and leaned forward enough to get a look at his face. “Didn’t the Underworld have a lot scarier stuff than this?”

“Yeah… but – I don’t know. No.”

“Uh-huh?” Tom tilted his head.

“Storms here are… are… I’ve heard about them— they’re like… divine displays of power. Gods fighting, the really bad ones – kind of like this one. This one seems bad.”

“Who told you all that?”

Kye sulked a whole lot worse. If he’d been a little wilted from the rain before, now he was positively drooping.

“Someone I knew once,” he replied, very quietly.

Alright, so he’d never heard Kye sound quite that… sad. That was what it was, just _sad_. That deep, aching kind of sadness that was almost impossible not to pick up in somebody’s tone, even for Tom, who’d never exactly prided himself on reading people – one of the precious few things he _didn_ _’t_ pride himself on. And that sadness only got worse as Kye let his wings fall away from him and out of that self-hug he’d been doing a few seconds ago.

Tom frowned. Then put an arm around Kye’s shoulders and pulled him into a sideways embrace. Kye tensed the second he was touched and sucked in a quick, hard breath.

“Hey, hey,” Tom said gently. “Easy. It’s called a hug, Kye. Or… half of one, anyway.”

Kye made a tiny noise in his throat and sat there for a second longer before he finally started to relax. Just a little.

_Talk to him, Dragon, for Athena_ _’s sake._

“I’ve heard that about storms, too,” Tom said at length. “But, y’know, gods bicker a lot. Kind of like people. And they do other things people do, too, like throw temper tantrums and want to show everyone just how big and scary they are.” He grinned halfway. “Trust me, I’ve got experience.”

Kye made another sound, this one kind of a quiet snort. Tom chalked it up to a laugh and decided he was doing pretty okay at this whole comforting-your-demon-friend thing.

At least until a flash of lightning made Tom’s eyes sting, and he winced, _and_ thunder followed that shook the very ground they sat on. Kye started almost out of all those scars and tattoos on his skin and stuck a finger of his right hand in one ear, lifted his left to do the same, then stopped and whimpered.

Kind of hard to plug up your ears when all your fingers on one hand were claws. Metal ones, anyway, since Kye never took that big demonic gauntlet off… For some reason. But Tom had plenty of time to wonder about that later.

The tent flapped around them so hard Tom really did wonder briefly if the storm would pick it up and carry it off and leave their miserable asses sitting there in the middle of drenched woods and howling wind.

And… Yeah. Kye was shaking violently like everything in him was telling him to _do_ something, or at least to run, or else dig a hole right here and hide himself in it. His hands that’d been trying in vain to plug up his ears went to his head instead, clutching at his skull (around the horns, all four of them) and holding on tight like he was trying to keep his sanity intact.

Sheer horror, fear in its absolute purest form, came off him in waves so strong the taste of it filled Tom’s mouth and, frankly, made him really fricking hungry. Which it definitely shouldn’t have, but it did, okay? He couldn’t help it.

It also gave him what was definitely a really stupid idea and he was totally doing it, because he was smart like that.

“Hey, Kye…”

Kye moaned out something vague, which was enough of an answer.

“How’d you like to be someplace where there isn’t a storm?”

“I’dreallylovethatbutIcan’t,” Kye blurted, voice shaking just as badly as the rest of him. And it tore into something in Tom to hear it – the same thing that’d already writhed and howled at seeing him that scared in the first place.

Yep. He was doing it.

“Great,” Tom said, sliding his arm from around Kye’s shoulders and standing. “Strip.”

Kye blinked teary eyes and looked up at him. “What?” he almost squeaked, sounding profoundly confused and really it was kind of adorable.

Tom undid the straps of his breastplate in an instant and let it drop to the floor, undoing his leather jerkin next. Except he kept that on, he just opened up the front, since he was definitely going to need the space. He quirked a brow at Kye, who sat there staring, mouth slightly agape.

“I said strip. As in take all your clothes off.” Tom paused and frowned. “Actually… actually – ah, keep your undies on. Yeah, that’d be great. You can keep your trousers on too, if you want, but they’re gonna get _really_ squidgy, so I’m not exactly recommending that. And the undies are for my benefit more than yours, really, ‘cause they’re going to get squidgy, too.”

Kye just kept staring. Tom tilted his head.

“Too much at once, I get it.” Tom knelt down and unbuckled that bandoleer of daggers over Kye’s chest, the same one that held his spiked left pauldron in place, and tossed that to the floor.

“Tom— what… Why? What’re you _doing?_ ”

“Just trust me, buddy.”

That seemed to work, at least, since Kye sat up a little straighter and started taking off all his gear. And his armor. And his shirt. And the boots, and…

Tom reached for the gauntlet on his left arm, but Kye immediately pulled it away from him. Defensively, like Tom had just reached to pour some salt on an open wound. Actually, it kind of hurt him a little. Tom, not Kye. It looked like mistrust, and Tom frowned, something in him shriveling just a tad.

“That doesn’t come off,” Kye murmured quietly.

“That could be a problem,” Tom said, breathing out a short laugh. But he glanced around the tent, then snatched up a thick towel and held it up.

Kye looked at it and didn’t move.

“Give me your arm. I won’t try to take the gauntlet or whatever it is off; promise.”

After a second, Kye nodded, holding his arm out and letting Tom wrap that towel around it. It wasn’t perfect, but it should do. Or at least well enough that maybe he wouldn’t get stabbed. Not that he expected that to be a problem, even if he did get some scrapes or punctures or whatever out of it. He was tough like that.

“Just try not to move it too much, okay?” Tom said once he was done, flashing Kye a quick little reassuring smile. Or at least he hoped it was reassuring and not totally devilish, which is what he was starting to feel like.

Before long he had Kye sitting there in nothing but his pants. Underwear pants, not trousers. And holy shit, did he have enough scars. Tom didn’t even know he had _that_ many scars or symbols branded or tattooed into his skin. It made him stop and stand there for a moment, just staring.

Then he felt like a real asshole, because Kye sat there staring at the floor and… taking it. Like he was completely used to it.

So Tom cleared his throat and said, “Alright, Kye, tuck the wings in close.”

Kye pulled his wings in just a little. Tom folded his arms.

“Closer.”

A little more. Kye shrank sheepishly and didn’t look at him, and it was all Tom could do not to just give him another hug anyway.

Instead, he prompted, “Cloooserr…”

He finally pulled them in close, pressing them together as narrow as he could.

“Awesome,” Tom said. “You’re doing great, buddy. Now here’s the hard part: trust me, and whatever you do, don’t freak out.”

No way this would work. Kye was almost _his_ size (emphasis on the almost). Was he totally insane?

He sure was, and he planned to keep it that way, thanks.

So Tom sat down right in front of Kye, put a hand on the back of Kye’s neck, and bent Kye’s head low until he could open his mouth and start taking Kye’s head in between his jaws.

For his part, Kye did a pretty good job for the first few seconds. He wasn’t even afraid or confused. Then he realized exactly what was going on and grabbed Tom’s shoulders with both hands, but by then Tom had some honestly pretty uncomfortable horns poking at the back of his throat, so he was a little late for protesting.

This was gonna hurt. Tom. Not Kye. Kye would be totally fine.

Tom swallowed. Once, for the time being, because he _was_ a werewolf after all and no matter what form he was in he could _wolf_ down food, alright? So that was all it took to pull Kye’s head into his gullet and start squeezing his shoulders in. Now that _did_ hurt. Hurt worse than the horns.

The horns. _Ow. Ow ow **ow**_ why did he ever think this was a good idea he was _so dumb._

It was slow and arduous. The horns scraped his throat and Kye squirmed like something caught in a trap – which… okay, nevermind – and that made it a little harder to fit the wings in. Which went in twisted up and Tom really wanted to apologize for that because it had to hurt, but at least he got them inside.

The gauntlet wasn’t much fun, either. Swallowing around the towel wasn’t a good time because he hadn’t had the genius to try getting that thing at least a little moist so it wasn’t sucking his mouth dry, but it worked anyway. Just took a little more effort on Tom’s part, which, hey, he didn’t mind.

Except Kye wouldn’t stop fricking squirming. Not like anybody could _blame_ him, but it sure did drag it out more. Alright, not that Tom entirely minded _that_ either, but anyway.

As dramatic as it all sounded, it didn’t really take _that_ long before Kye was busy scraping those horns on the inside of Tom’s stomach instead. Good thing Tom’d had the foresight to undo his jerkin, with the way his body made room for him being stupid enough to try swallowing what was probably his best friend.

Once Tom unbuckled his belt, too, Kye had enough space to more than fill out his stomach. He used it to struggle violently at first, and Tom blinked, shifting around in response before he finally put both hands on the stupidly bulging belly he had and blurt something.

“Kye…”

Kye let out some kind of muffled noise like he wanted to scream.

“ _Kye!_ ”

Kye froze.

“Take it _easy_. It’s me, remember?”

A few breaths later – all of which Tom felt, and he sat there with an elbow on one knee waiting – Kye finally calmed down some. His tail didn’t stop scooting around everywhere in there, though, and it tickled enough that Tom wanted to chew on his hand trying not to laugh.

Then Kye’s hand – right, not left, thankfully – started feeling around. Running his fingers over the inside of the stomach so carefully it made Tom shiver and squirm in place, biting his lip.

“Watch it, I’m sensitive,” he said with a snort.

That made Kye go stock still. Completely. Even his tail, which was unusual for him, since Kye seemed to have no control at all over that thing.

Tom frowned. “That was a joke, Kye. Go ahead and move around. I don’t mind. Hell, it feels a little nice.”

Kye finally spoke, his voice low and quiet even if it hadn’t been muffled to boot. “Oh.”

Leaning back against the pole in the middle of his tent which was, yes, still being ripped by wind and rain, Tom absently picked up that book again.

“Bet you really do think I’m crazy now, huh?” he said, frowning at the candle that’d been blown out. _Ugh._ Was reading just one book too much to ask around here?

“I… yeah. I mean, I guess.”

“I should’ve asked first, I’m basically a jackass. You okay?”

Quietly, and more than a little meek, Kye said, “I’m okay.” He hesitated. “Demons of Gluttony do this kind of stuff too…”

Tom rolled his eyes. “I’m not digesting you or anything, Kye. This is totally different, because I said so. I’m keeping you safe. You see a storm in there?”

A pause.

“No.”

“Do you _hear_ a storm in there?”

Another pause.

“Does your heart count?”

Tom grinned. “Sure it does, but it’s a _nice_ storm.”

“I hear you breathing, too. And it’s – squishy. And hot.”

“Yeah, but is it nice? Tell me it’s nice.”

Kye shifted around in there, making more than a few lumps pushing up from under Tom’s skin, and Tom bit his lip again.

“It… _is_ nice, yeah,” Kye said at length. “I mean, sort of. It’s _weird_ – but… okay. It’s nice. It’s, um – safe, I guess.”

Tom scoffed. “Of course it is. It’s you and it’s me, and that’s what I do.”

“Do what?”

Tilting his head slightly, Tom put a hand on his stomach. “Watch your back.”

“Oh. I mean, that’s the only reason I know it _is_ safe, since it’s you.”

And all this must’ve done something to Kye’s mindset – maybe because he couldn’t look Tom in the face while he said it – but he just started— blurting. Talking. So fast even Tom couldn’t do much but sit there and listen.

“I’ve always admired you. I mean – I know how crazy that sounds, I was hired to _kill_ you, but after we stopped the whole killing each other thing? I felt safe around you. It’s the only time I’ve felt like that… ever. I’ve never been around anyone who’s _good_. Just… Good. A good _person_. Somebody who cares about me. You know?”

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but Kye kept going, so he quietly snapped his jaws shut.

“I’ve got – I’ve got a brother. A twin, down in the Underworld. I always heard stories, I always wondered what _friends_ were like, and family, and… family for me was awful. I hated it. I didn’t have a family, not like these mortals I heard about. I never had anything good or nice or decent. Then— you spared my life and you gave me a chance and I did everything I could, because I saw you doing all these things – things like I always wanted to do.”

Kye paused. His head shifted, because his horns started poking again, like he was trying to look up.

“I always wanted to do _good_. And you do that. You do good – all the time. I’m… I mean, I’m jealous, but I also just like being here when you do it. Helping you, I guess. Having your back, like you said. I wanna do that. So, um… Thank you. For giving me that chance I didn’t really deserve.”

A big ugly knot had worked its way fast into Tom’s throat, and it choked him way more than swallowing Kye ever had, and he sat there with one fist shoved up under his nose, his other hand on his stomach, and staring out at the darkness and lightning.

“I didn’t know it meant much to you,” he finally admitted, feeling a little like an idiot. Why _didn_ _’t_ he know, really? Why did he think Kye stuck around, why did he think he did the things he did?

“It does. It means everything. I always wanted a brother, since I had one and he… didn’t work out.”

Tom really did almost choke.

“Aw, Athena’s sake,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath. _Don_ _’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. You big wimp._

Nah, he was totally crying, and that was fine. A few breaths later, Tom managed to locate his voice again.

“I never had a brother,” he blurted, not totally sure why he did.

And for once, Kye actually _sounded_ a little like he was gods-knew-how-old and maybe just as wise as that when he answered simply – if muffled, and that would’ve been hilarious if Tom hadn’t been feeling the full weight of the situation— and— oh gods don’t go there…

“Now you do.”

Tom rubbed at one eye that had already streaked a stray tear or two down his face – actually both eyes had, but anyway. “Great, now I just… want to give you a hug.”

“You _are_ hugging me,” Kye said, and Tom heard maybe a little bit of a smile in there. “I’ve never gotten many hugs, so I guess I don’t have much to go off of, but… This is the best hug I’ve ever gotten, too.”

Tom snorted and put on a shaky grin. “I don’t need a brother to know they don’t usually give stomach hugs, Kye. It’s weird as hell.”

“I mean, I’m half demon and you’re a werewolf, and our best friends are mages and conduits and elves and a dwarf and… stuff. I guess we _are_ pretty weird.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Tom laid both arms over his belly now instead. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
